


chocolate sticks

by deepseasushi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseasushi/pseuds/deepseasushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your typical "hot jock failing classes/nerd who offers their help" troupe</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate sticks

For starters, Reiner isn’t exactly what you’d call ‘hot’. Muscles at the right places, shiny golden hair cropped neatly, a smile that never seem to stop radiating warmth… Bertolt sighed. He wouldn’t do any good by denying he’s attracted to the school’s star football player, Reiner Braun.

Lucky for him, though, is that they are childhood friends.

Bertolt had always been the quiet one, hiding behind Reiner and sitting below trees, or having his face buried behind a book. Reiner was the opposite, always standing out, leading the group, and enjoyed every moment under the sun.

Till this day, Bertolt often catches himself wondering how they still stayed as friends.

_Snap!_

Bertolt looked up sharply from his seat, and saw Annie turning her chair around from his front to face him.

“Hey. I need your help.”

“Ah? S-sure.”

Annie passed a box of chocolate sticks to Bertolt as thanks, and began listening as Bertolt explained how she could solve that particular maths question.

He’s too concentrated to even realize Reiner had stood beside him.

“Boo!”

Bertolt choked on his pocky. Annie ate one of the chocolate sticks while she watched Reiner laughed at Bertolt.

“Cut it out, Reiner.” Bertolt had whined as Reiner took his seat beside him. Reiner then noticed the exercise book on the table.

“Oh, you’re really good at this, huh Bertl?”

“Please, as if you don’t already know.” Annie scoffed, having a second stick from the box she had gave Bertl earlier.

“No I really don’t! I mean, I know Bertl is really good at studying, but _that_ , is a whole new level, Annie.”

Bertolt chuckled. “You can just tell me if you want me to teach you too, Reiner. Nice words can only get you so far.”

Reiner laughed heartily, using it to hide his shame from being exposed. “If you insist, Bertl!”

“Yes, I insist.” The taller boy played along.

“And I’ll even prepare you these… chocolate sticks, if you want?” Reiner said, noticing the box on the table, and grabbed it to have a better look at the brand. “I’m stopping by to get some groceries for mum, anyway.”

“Sure.” Bertl nodded, smiling.

Although the kind of chocolate stick Bertl wants from Reiner isn’t of the edible kind, but that would have to do for now.

Annie turned back to her seat, deciding to ask Marco for help instead.

**Author's Note:**

> i might need to start a collection for all these drabble shorts...  
> but nevertheless! as always, hope you liked it!


End file.
